In an age of information and ubiquitous computing, computing equipment organized in data centers is often used to deliver the services and information relied upon. The data centers may receive numerous equipment racks installed and pre-configured with various servers, network switches, network routers, and/or other types of computing devices. Automating the configuration of the computing devices may provide a significant cost savings.